


Lams Dead Girl Walking Parody: Dead Man Walking

by Starlord2004



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Heathers
Genre: HEH HEH HEH, M/M, this was completely necessary I swear to Jay Leno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlord2004/pseuds/Starlord2004
Summary: This is a lams parody of Dead Girl Walking, because frankly, it needed to be done. In this parody, Alexander and John are in Valley Forge, and Ham isn't feeling too stellar about upcoming battles. Assuming that he will be killed at the next turn, he decides that he has to have his way with Laurens at least once before he dies. Without further adieu, I present to you this parody. "Just because I'm trash doesn't mean that I can't do great things. It's called trash can, not trash 'cannot'!"





	

(Alexander):  
The Royal Navy and Great Britain has decreed it  
I'll soon be killed by beyonet and lie defeated  
All they want to do is control us all  
The King has driven the general up a wall  
I have limited time to live  
How shall I spend it?  
With our sickened state, our men will drop like cattle  
They say, "Beware, for this may be your final battle"  
I never know when a spy might strike  
Wait-  
Here's an option that I like  
Spend the remaining time getting frisky  
Now I'm a playing card  
I'm a dead man walking  
I take offense to disregard  
I'm a dead man walking  
Before they remove my life's lock  
I'm making you know what as hard as rock  
Got no time to talk  
I'm a dead man walking  
(John):  
A-Alexander, what are you doing-  
(Alexander):  
Shhhh  
My apologies, but there's something I must show you  
I decided with our little time left, I had to have you  
We are meeting General Howe toe to toe  
So while I'm alive, might as well have a go  
Shut your mouth, and lose your sense of righteousness  
I'm completely yours  
I'm your dead man walking  
I don't care about your father's roars  
Kiss this dead man walking  
You know you want your fill  
You want me, I wish to feast upon my kill  
Tonight, you submit to my will  
I'm your dead man walking  
And you may not know, not know, not know  
You're truly beautiful  
I know we're both dead inside  
But you more so than me  
The whole world's in our hair  
Keep the tent closed it's locked out there  
Inside the world's beautiful  
We can make this beautiful  
(John):  
I must say, I do agree  
(Alexander):  
I'll get into your head  
Take on this dead man walking  
(John):  
How the hell are you not worried about this?  
(Alexander):  
We can shake the bed  
Pound this dead man walking  
(John):  
We've already soiled the mattress!  
(Alexander):  
I'll stay up tonight with you  
That champagne had better make due  
(John):  
Alright, calm down  
(Alexander):  
Get your thoughts in gear, make the glass shatter in the mirror  
(John):  
I love you so much right now!  
(Alexander):  
Hold me  
Pull my hair  
And kiss me there and there and there and keep on moaning  
For this dead man walking  
Adore this dead man walking  
Love this dead man walking  
(John):  
*Gasp* Don't ride that wide!  
Alexander & John:  
Yeah!


End file.
